Stendhal Syndrome
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: Draco tiene una extraña enfermedad de la que no se sabe nada en el Mundo Mágico, y parece que la sangresucia Granger tiene algo que ver. Prefiero no poner nada más en el summary para no desvelaros nada más


Stendhal Syndrome

Estaban en clase de Transformaciones, y Zabini le miraba raro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó en susurros.

—Sólo levemente indispuesto, Blaise. Enseguida se me pasará —contestó igualmente susurrando, aunque bien sabía que no era cierto. Se le pasaría cuando terminara la clase y se fuera a su Sala Común, pero no antes.

—Llevas así desde principios de curso.

—Un mes no es mucho tiempo.

—Debería preocuparte el asunto. Puede ser grave. ¿Has pensado en ir a la enfermería?

—Pomfrey no me cae bien.

—Ese no es motivo para no ir.

—Será la comida, que me sienta mal.

—¿Durante todo un mes?

—Escribiré a mi padre para que mande a alguien del Ministerio a hacer una inspección. Quizá sea Dobby, mi antiguo elfo doméstico, que está intentando envenenarme.

Una voz potente se le les echó encima a la vez que los ojos de la profesora McGonagall refulgían:

—Malfoy, Zabini, ¡cállense de una vez!

—Sí, profesora.

—Perdón, profesora.

Cuando la profesora hubo reanudado su explicación, Zabini le contestó a Malfoy:

—Quizá. Escribe pronto a tu padre.

Y con esto, dio la conversación por finalizada. Parecía satisfecho con la respuesta. Nunca se sabe qué esperar de un elfo doméstico libre y vengador, pensó.

Draco dio gracias a Merlín por haber logrado convencer a Zabini. Ese chico era muy perspicaz y difícil de persuadir. Menos mal que su amigo no sabía que Dobby ya no trabajaba en el colegio, sino que se había marchado a finales del curso anterior a otro lugar, Draco no sabía dónde.

Si había algo que Draco descartaba, era la comida. Ese no era el origen de su malestar. No le dolía el estómago ni sentía retortijones. Lo que sentía era una especie de mareo, se le iba la vista por momentos y parecía que tenía la mente con nubes dentro de ella que le impedían pensar con claridad. Y esto le ocurría sólo en las clases que compartía con los de Gryffindor. ¿No sería que le habían echado un maleficio o algo por el estilo? No podía ser. Tras la primera semana, Draco se había puesto un hechizo de protección. Y se lo renovaba regularmente, pero su _enfermedad_ cada vez iba a peor.

Un mes después los síntomas de Draco habían evolucionado. Había renunciado a acudir a las clases compartidas con los Gryffindor porque había llegado a caerse sobre la mesa unos días antes y perder el conocimiento durante una milésima de segundo. Y cada vez era más difícil eludir las preguntas de Blaise y del resto de sus compañeros. Su debilidad era ahora patente y los Gryffindor se habían mofado de él en las últimas clases compartidas a las que había asistido.

Pero peor aún que las burlas de los leones era el no saber qué le pasaba. No saber por qué estaba así. Él nunca había sido un débil. En ocasiones había sido cobarde, aunque jamás lo reconocería en público, pero débil no.

Se levantó del sillón en el que había estado pensando durante una hora (el tiempo que duraba la clase que se estaba saltando) y salió de su Sala Común para dirigirse a su próxima clase: Herbología. Tomó la ruta que pasaba por delante de la biblioteca para evitar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible; se estaba volviendo un tanto solitario desde que no podía controlar sus reacciones.

Una vez pasó de largo la biblioteca, se internó en un pasillo secundario para bajar al Hall del castillo y salir a los jardines. Y la providencia quiso que en sentido contrario se acercara Hermione Granger, con dirección a la biblioteca.

Nada más verla Draco se puso mal. Sentía que el hecho de observarla empeoraba su reacción, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella. La castaña le miró extrañada mientras se acercaba y, desconfiada, asió con más fuerza su mochila. Draco tuvo que pararse en seco, no podía continuar andando. Se sentía cada vez peor. Y no podía dejar de mirarla. Y, cuando ella pasaba por su lado, en el momento en que más cerca la tuvo, se desmayó.

Volvió en sí desorientado y se asustó enormemente al descubrir que estaba flotando. Abrió los ojos y vio que Granger le apuntaba con su varita. Ésta, al ver que Draco había vuelto en sí, lo bajó al suelo y le miró con indiferencia.

—¿Aguantarás tú sólo hasta la enfermería? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—Creo que sí. —El muchacho se sorprendió de la inseguridad de su respuesta.

—Bien, porque no tengo todo el día.

Y se marchó. Y él no fue a la enfermería.

--

Cada vez estaba más confundido. No entendía por qué le pasaba aquello. Tenía clase de Herbología los lunes, miércoles y viernes a la misma hora siempre. Y ella siempre iba por ese pasillo, en dirección a la biblioteca, suponía él. Además de aquella primera vez, se había desmayado otras dos veces más: las otras dos veces que se habían encontrado, y los desmayos cada vez iban durando más tiempo. Lo sabía porque cada vez se despertaba más cerca de la enfermería. ¿Y por qué le ocurría todo eso? No era porque ella fuera de la casa Gryffindor. No, porque se había encontrado con otros miembros de esa casa y no se había desmayado. Es más, ni siquiera había sentido el más mínimo malestar.

Se trataba de ella, estaba casi seguro. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que se trataba de ella. Empezó a conjeturar mientras daba vueltas por su habitación y no llegó a ninguna conclusión, como de costumbre. Pero había una idea que no se le iba de la mente…

Ella era una sangre-sucia. ¿Sería eso? ¿Sería que la sangre de la chica era tan impura que provocaba en él, un Sangre Limpia del linaje de los Malfoy, uno de los más antiguos linajes, un sentimiento de asco tan grande que le provocaba esos síntomas? Podría ser. Quizás. Pero…

Pero es que a él no le daba tiempo a sentir nada. Ni asco, ni dolor, ni rabia, ni odio, ni miedo. Simplemente se le nublaba el pensamiento, se le nublaba la vista, y se desmayaba.

Sin más.

Y cada vez iba a peor, lo notaba. Había que hacer algo.

--

Un par de semanas más tarde, Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Era sábado por la mañana, por lo que la biblioteca se hallaba vacía. Llevaba dos semanas buscando posibles causas a su _enfermedad_, pero su búsqueda había resultado infructuosa hasta el momento. Ni una sola pista había encontrado. Ninguna de las causas comunes de los desmayos era la suya. Ninguna de las causas extrañas de los desmayos era la suya. Había buscado por desmayos, desvanecimientos, pérdida de conciencia… nada.

Aparentemente no existía motivo para lo que le ocurría.

Salió de la biblioteca. Nada más salir la vio. Si hubiera podido pensar, hubiera pensado "Maldita sea, no la mires, sal corriendo de aquí". Pero no podía pensar. La veía acercarse a lo lejos, y con cada paso de ella él sentía desvanecerse sus pensamientos. Su mente se iba sumiendo cada vez más profundamente en ese trance que ya empezaba a conocer tan bien. Lo último que percibió antes de caer al suelo fue la voz burlona de Granger cerca suyo:

—No irás a desmayarte de nuevo, ¿ver….?

Estaba casi en la puerta de la enfermería cuando despertó. Granger le llevaba flotando. En cuando ella percibió su consciencia, le depositó en el suelo y le miró con cara de muy pocos amigos. Aun así, sus ojos dejaban relucir una preocupación genuina.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te desmayas tanto? ¿Y por qué siempre te recojo yo?

Draco sintió como volvía a nublársele el pensamiento, pero con menos intensidad que cuando se la encontraba por sorpresa. Siempre le ocurría en el Despertar, como él lo llamaba. Parecía que los efectos de la enfermedad disminuían al Despertar. Se apresuró a contestar, seguro de que aunque la _enfermedad_ avanzase lenta ahora, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin volver a desmayarse:

—No lo sé. Es lo que trato de averiguar. Pero… no me lleves nunca a la enfermería.

Y salió corriendo.

--

Nada. Seguía sin encontrar el más mínimo indicio. La más insignificante pista. No había nada. Empezaba a pensar que la biblioteca de Hogwarts era deficiente y superficial. Ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida había hallado una respuesta.

Ya no salía apenas de su Sala Común para no encontrarse con _ella_. Sólo salía para ir a la biblioteca en las horas en que sabía que _ella_ tenía clase, porque sabía que no se la encontraría. Tenía miedo. Era consciente de que era débil. Y era consciente de que ella lo sabía. Y eso le hacía verse más débil aún. Se sentía vulnerable al despertar. Sabía que había estado a merced de _ella_ durante unos minutos. Y eso era intolerable para su orgullo.

Pero había un pensamiento que no se le iba de la cabeza. Y es que _ella_, a pesar de tenerle a su completa merced, nunca le había hecho nada malo. Ni un maleficio. Ni un encantamiento. Ni siquiera un hechizo inofensivo. Es más, ni siquiera le había dejado inconsciente en el suelo, sino que le llevaba siempre a la enfermería. Todo parecía apuntar a que _ella_ se portaba bien con él.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Era algo que él no entendía. Sin duda alguna, en la situación contraria Draco hubiera aprovechado para reírse de ella y para lanzarle alguna maldición. Pero _ella_ no lo hacía.

Y ya ni siquiera podía insultarla mentalmente. Porque su enemiga sabía de su debilidad y no se aprovechaba de él; al contrario, le ayudaba. Se le estaba viniendo el mundo tal como lo conocía abajo. Nada era lo que parecía. Y él se sentía un pelele, cuando antes se había sentido un Dios.

Y lo peor de todo es que en medio de toda esa confusión, la única persona a la que Draco se sentía vinculado era a ella. Porque ella sabía su secreto. Porque nada une más que un problema.

--

Faltaba una semana para Navidad. Una semana y se iría a casa, donde no sentiría miedo. Una semana más, y quizá en ese tiempo de vacaciones encontrase una solución al problema. Si no, siempre podía pedir que le enviaran a Beauxbatons o a Durmstrang. Con la influencias de su padre no costaría que le trasladaran.

En esos pensamientos se hallaba sumido Draco Malfoy mientras cenaba en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Cenar allí era un método fácil de asegurarse que no se encontraría con Granger. Más aún sabiendo que la chica no soportaba ver a los pobres elfos esclavizados.

Y no es que Malfoy tuviera miedo de ella. No. Tenía miedo de sí mismo. Tenía miedo porque no controlaba lo que le ocurría cuando la veía. Porque se sentía débil, indefenso y extremadamente vulnerable. Por eso trataba de evitarla, para no tener que volver a Despertar nunca más. Al menos esperaba no volver a Despertar antes de irse de vacaciones a la mansión Malfoy.

Y el cuadro de las peras se abrió y de él emergió Granger. Y ella le habló directamente a él. Y él, mientras la escuchaba acongojado y temeroso de lo que sabía que venía, sentía llegar las nubes a su mente.

—Malfoy, como Premio Anual he sido enviada a decirte que la Dirección se pondrá en contacto con tus padres si sigues sin ir a clase sin ninguna justificación. Tienes que ir a hablar con Snape… ¿Malfoy? ¡Oh, no!

Malfoy ya estaba de nuevo el suelo. Desmayado. Como siempre. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese chico? Al principio había sentido cierto regocijo interno al ver a Malfoy indefenso. Pero cuando dejó de ir a las clases y empezó a desmayarse cada vez que la veía, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba enfermo? ¿Y por qué siempre se desmayaba al verla? ¿Le ocurría con otra gente? Al principio hubiera jurado que era una treta para burlarse de ella si no fuera porque la primera vez que se desmayó, cuando despertó le notó realmente desorientado, y débil, e inseguro de sí mismo. No parecía Draco Malfoy. Nunca había vuelto a parecerlo.

Suspiró, le dijo a los elfos que ella se encargaba de él, y, tras guardar el Mapa del Merodeador, que Harry le había prestado, se lo llevó flotando a través del agujero del cuadro de las peras.

--

Volvió a Despertar. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, no estaba flotando. Estaba acostado sobre algo mullido. ¿Una cama? Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Estaba en una habitación con una cama en el medio. Nada más. Y ella estaba sentada en un rincón mientras le miraba.

—Llevas tres cuartos de hora inconsciente —comentó.

—¿Por qué no estoy en la enfermería? —preguntó Draco.

—Tú me lo pediste. Me dijiste que no te llevara allí. No se por qué aún, pero te he hecho caso. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—No lo sé —respondió el rubio con total sinceridad. Se le veía angustiado.

—¿Te pasa con más gente o sólo conmigo? —demandó Hermione.

Draco titubeó. Él ya sabía que ella era lo suficientemente lista como para haberse dado cuenta, pero el hecho de que se lo dijera abiertamente lo hacía más doloroso.

—Solo contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!? —estalló ella—. ¡Algo tendrás que saber, digo yo! ¡Y exijo que me lo digas, si voy a tener que estar así que cada vez que me cruce contigo!

—¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que me mareo cuando te veo y después me desmayo, ¿vale? ¡No sé por qué me pasa!

Hermione bufó indignada.

—¿Has buscado en la biblioteca?

—Sí, no hay nada.

—Igual es que no has buscado bien.

—¡Te digo que he buscado bien y no hay nada! —gritó Draco.

Hermione suspiró.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco he encontrado nada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Draco, entre azorado, enojado y aliviado.

—Que yo tampoco he encontrado nada en la biblioteca. —Sintió la mirada de él y añadió a la defensiva—. Bueno, no querrías que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras que cada vez que cruzaba contigo te desmayabas, ¿no?

—¿Dónde estamos? —cambió de tema Draco. Esto le resultaba menos doloroso. Era casi como hablar del tiempo.

—En la Sala de los Requerimientos.

—Ah.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensativos. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Y ahora por qué no te desmayas? Me estás viendo.

—No lo sé. —Draco parecía sumamente cansado y debilitado. Parecía un niño indefenso—. Cuando despierto es diferente, es como que me vuelvo resistente, un poco. Luego vuelvo a debilitarme.

Hermione permaneció callada unos instantes y después se levantó.

—Van a hablar con tus padres si sigues sin ir a clase. Y Snape ha exigido que te persones en su oficina. Lo mejor será que te inventes una excusa y vayas a clase. Yo no iré a clase esta semana, creo que me va a dar un mal de estómago o algo que me impedirá salir de mi torre. Ya lo pensaré. Adiós.

Y salió por la puerta.

Draco no estaba en condiciones de ir a hablar con Snape. Decidió que la mañana siguiente, antes del comienzo de las clases, iría a su despacho. Y después iría a clase, tal como le había sugerido _ella_. Y tomó conciencia de lo que _ella_ le había dicho. No iba a ir a las clases esa semana para que Draco pudiese acudir sin desmayarse y no hablaran con sus padres… ¿Qué clase de enemigo haría eso? Draco estaba seguro de que él no lo hubiera hecho.

Una vez más, _ella_ se estaba portando bien con él. Y una vez más, él no podía odiarla. Y el vínculo que sentía que le unía a ella se hizo más grande. Y el rubio no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo, ni tampoco quiso. Se sentía tremendamente solo desde que tenía esa _enfermedad_, y el hecho de que ella supiera que algo le ocurría le aliviaba en parte la soledad. Era como un apoyo.

Draco se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, se arropó con las mantas, y se quedó dormido.

--

Era enero. Lunes. Los alumnos habían regresado la noche anterior de sus vacaciones de navidad y ahora caminaban por los pasillos contándose unos a otros con voz alegre lo que habían hecho en las últimas semanas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Los dos primeros estaban contándole a la chica el interesantísimo partido de Quidditch que habían jugado en casa de los Weasley un par de días antes. La chica les miraba de vez en cuando, sonreía, y asentía con la cabeza, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. Estaba nerviosa. Ansiosa. Y a la vez asustada. Había pasado las vacaciones esquiando con sus padres en el Pirineo francés y sus recursos habían sido limitados. No había podido encontrar nada sobre lo que le pasaba a Malfoy. Cada pocos segundos echaba miradas rápidas, furtivas, hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor y hacia la mesa de Slyhterin. Nada. No estaba allí. Era comprensible, por otro lado. ¿Para qué iba a ir, si se iba a desmayar? Aunque... ¿habría encontrado él algo que ayudase a explicar lo de su enfermedad? ¿Habría encontrado alguna solución? Esa idea inquietó a Hermione. Por una parte la aliviaba, y por otra la causaba angustia. No quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Ahora ya no se insultaban. Y ella había visto algo en él. El ver la debilidad de Draco le había permitido ver también su lado humano. Sus miedos. Sus anhelos. Y eso hacía que Hermione se diera cuenta de que no eran tan distintos como antes le había parecido.

Una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una de las del colegio, que se había posado sobre la mesa. Le alargó la patita y Hermione le desató el trocito de pergamino. Lo desdobló y lo leyó:

_Creo que lo tengo. Necesito hacer una comprobación. ¿Puedes estar después de cenar en la Sala? D.M._

Hermione comprobó que Ron y Harry no lo hubieran leído. No, ellos estaban a lo suyo. Sacó una pluma y escribió un 'de acuerdo' debajo de las iniciales; dobló de nuevo la nota y se la amarró a la patita de la lechuza, que enseguida salió volando.

Draco no fue a clase en todo el primer día de clase, aunque esperaba que eso tuviera que volver a suceder. Si todo marchaba según lo previsto, a partir de entonces podría ir a clase. Cenó pronto y se dirigió a la Sala de los Requerimientos. Quería llegar pronto, antes que ella, para hacer, como le había dicho a la muchacha, una comprobación. Sabía que más que escueto había sido críptico con su nota, pero prefería hacerlo así por si era interceptada. ¿Paranoico? Bueno, es posible.

Llegó a la Sala y esperó. Media hora después se abrió la puerta y alguien entró. Supuso que sería _ella_, pero no la veía.

—¿Granger?

—Malfoy, ¿por qué llevas los ojos vendados?

—Es la comprobación de la que te hablaba.

—Ah. Y... bueno, ¿funciona? Sí, ¿no? Es decir, sigues... ahí, consciente.

—Eso parece. —Una sonrisa se formó en la boca de Draco mientras lo decía. Parecía contento, realmente contento—. O sea... que es por el sentido de la vista. Pero tengo que comprobarlo. Tengo que comprobar que sólo me ocurre por medio de este sentido. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

—Creo que sí —respondió _ella_, no muy segura.

—Vamos con el oído. Háblame.

—Eh... ¿de qué?

—De lo que sea, sólo háblame.

—Eh... pues... estas vacaciones he estado con mis padres esquiando en el Pirineo francés y... hacía frío y... había nieve... y...

—La locuacidad no es lo tuyo, Granger —rió—, pero creo que servirá. Vamos con el siguiente. Acércate.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia él, sin tener muy claro para qué se acercaba.

—¿Dónde estás? Es que como no te veo...

—A dos metros o tres.

—Vamos, Granger, acércate más. Tienes que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda olerte.

Ah, el olfato. Ese era el siguiente sentido. Hermione ya lo entendía. Se acercó y le dijo:

—Ya está.

Él inspiró profundamente. La olió. Un olor dulce... ¡Merlín, qué olor! ¿A qué sabría?, se preguntó por un momento. Pero se recordó que el sentido del gusto no iba a pasar la prueba. No era necesario, no era posible que ese sentido fuera el origen de los mareos porque nunca lo había usado con _ella_.

—Hueles... bien. Y no me mareo. Así que otro descartado. A ver, cuál nos queda...

Hermione de pronto se alarmó.

—No... quiero decir... hay un sentido que no... el gusto... no es que no quiera que te cures pero... ¿realmente...?

Draco soltó una carcajada que sonó un poco forzada.

—No, claro que no. No será necesario. El tacto en realidad tengo bastante claro que no puede ser, pero me gustaría comprobarlo, si no tienes inconveniente. Sólo para asegurarnos.

_¡Y una mierda sólo para asegurarte!_, pensó. Lo cierto es que en esas tres semanas de vacaciones, tras descubrir qué era lo que le podía estar pasando, muchas cosas habían cambiado. A pesar de no haber mantenido contacto con ella, el vínculo entre ellos se había hecho más fuerte para él. Había empezado a asumirlo. Y eso conllevaba consecuencias.

—No, claro... Pero, ¿cómo...?

—Con que me toques el brazo será suficiente —dijo, y acto seguido extendió su brazo derecho. Hermione puso su mano encima del brazo, algo insegura sobre si debía rozarlo o bien agarrarlo—. Vale, descartado.

_Ella_ retiró la mano, y él lo lamentó.

—Ya está —dijo Hermione, mitad aliviada, mitad desilusionada—. Bueno, y todo esto, ¿para qué?

Draco aguardó unos segundos, dubitativo.

—¿Has oído hablar del Síndrome de Stendhal? —preguntó, aún con los ojos vendados.

—No —respondió Granger, demasiado deprisa. Claro que había oído hablar de él. Pero prefería que lo explicase _él_.

—Debe su nombre a Stendhal, un autor francés del siglo XIX que al recibir una sobredosis de belleza en su visita a la Basílica de Santa Cruz en Florencia se desmayó. Y creo que es parecido a lo que puede estar pasándome a mí. No es que seas... —_bella. Hermosa._ No lo dijo.

—No, no claro —se apresuró a contestar Hermione, que había comprendido perfectamente a lo que _él_ se refería. Le dolió.

—Me refiero a que lo que me pasa puede ser una variante. Algo parecido, aunque no igual.

—Por supuesto.

—Que haya algo que me produzca... los mareos, los desmayos. Algo relacionado contigo, y con el sentido de la vista.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Al cabo de un tiempo, Draco volvió a hablar.

—Tengo que hacer la última comprobación. Asegurarme de que es por la vista. Voy a quitarme la venda, así que es posible que me desmaye.

—De acuerdo. Estoy lista.

Draco se quitó la venda. Abrió los ojos. La miro. A _ella_. Y se desmayó.

—Creo que es por la vista —fue lo primero que dijo al Despertar, con un hilo de voz. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, recostada contra la pared, dormida. Una mano reposaba sobre la frente de Draco, y entre la mano y la frente estaba la venda que Draco había llevado para cubrirse los ojos. La venda estaba empapada de agua fría. Draco se percató de que efectivamente tenía calor y que debía haber estado con fiebre. Se encontraba débil. La miró, la vio allí, tan hermosa, y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Volvió a despertar entrada la madrugada. Su reloj marcaba las 3. Hermione seguía dormida en la misma posición. Se sentía recuperado y ya no le afectaba mirarla. Al menos de momento. Así que se levantó e invocó un par de camas, y después llevó a Hermione en volandas y la tumbó sobre una de ellas. Estaba tan... _bella_.

Un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. Sabía cómo se veía. Sabía cómo era su voz. Sabía como olía. Sabía como era su tacto. Pero no sabía cómo... sabía. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó suave, casi imperceptiblemente. Pero fue suficiente para él. Sabía más dulce de lo que su olor había pronosticado.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron pronto. Hermione no se mostró alarmada por haber estado durmiendo en la misma habitación que él. Simplemente se limitó a preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Draco seguía inmune de momento. El Despertar siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer para que no te pase nada durante todo el día? En las clases, la comida, la cena...

—Un hechizo de ceguera parcial. Sólo tengo que hechizarme mientras te veo, y no seré capaz de verte por 12 horas.

Le pareció una solución inteligente a Hermione; sin embargo, le surgió una duda.

—¿Y mañana? ¿Y pasado mañana? ¿Y... el resto de los días?

—Ese es el pequeño inconveniente. Tendríamos que vernos todas las mañanas para que pudiera hacerme el hechizo. Tú...

—No me importa. De verdad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él con asombro—. Es decir, no tendrías que hacer esto por mí...

—Lo sé —interrumpió ella. Y tras unos breves segundos de indecisión, el chico preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—No sé, supongo que no eres tan inhumano como pensaba. Y soy incapaz de verte sufrir y no hacer nada si está en mi mano. Ya me conoces, me pasa lo mismo con los elfos...

—Sí, la P.E.D.D.O.

—¿Sabías que creé esa plataforma?

—Sí.

Draco no dijo nada más, y Hemione no preguntó. Tras unos momentos tensos, en los que evitaron mirarse, Draco se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo y dijo:

—Creo que voy a hacer el hechizo de ceguera parcial. Si eres tan amable de colocarte enfrente...

—Por supuesto.

Dos meses. Mediados de Marzo. Llevaban así dos meses, funcionando con el hechizo. No iba mal la cosa. Habían surgido algunos problemas, aunque preferibles al estado anterior en el que se encontraba Draco. Por ejemplo, había sucedido que, al no verla, un par de veces se había chocado con ella en la biblioteca, ya que la chica andaba despistada con una pila gigante de libros entre los brazos. Y resultaba alarmante chocarse con algo sólido que no ves.

El verse a diario les produjo a ambos un sentimiento de familiaridad. Fortaleció el vínculo que se había establecido entre ellos. Se toleraban. Se respetaban. Incluso se apreciaban. Y algunos días que ambos se hallaban de buen humor, hasta bromeaban sobre alguna asignatura.

Pero para Draco no era suficiente. Más allá de verla por las mañanas, no volvía a verla en todo el día. En otro tiempo eso le hubiera hecho feliz, pero ahora le fastidiaba. ¿Por qué no podía contemplarla, como el resto de los mortales habitantes de ese castillo? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir él aquel castigo que los demás no recibían? Tenía una clara sensación de injusticia hacia él. Tenía que solucionarlo. Tenía que intentar algo.

Un sábado, a la mañana, cuando se reunió con ella para hacer el hechizo, le dijo:

—Granger, quiero hacer una prueba. Creo que el hecho de verte todos los días me ha ido... eh... inmunizando contra el Síndrome. Quiero probar a no llevar el hechizo hoy. Para ver qué pasa. Y me gustaría saber si podríamos vernos esta tarde para comprobar lo que ocurre... ya sabes, es que como recién despierto no me afecta...

—¿Después de la cena? —simplemente sugirió ella.

—Preferiría que fuese antes, si no tienes inconveniente.

—No, ninguno. ¿A las cuatro?

—Perfecto. —Se quedaron en silencio los dos, mirándose El ambiente estaba tenso. No tenían nada más que decirse, pero ninguno quería irse. Y en realidad querían decírselo todo. Pero no podían. No se atrevían. Y sentían que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habían quedado callados y que el otro iba a sospechar algo. Que el otro sospecharía que no iba por las mañanas a su encuentro por _obligación_. Sino por placer. Por necesidad.

Y rompieron el contacto visual, azorados, y los dos balbucearon algo a la vez sobre que tenían que hacer algo y los dos se marcharon.

El resto del día se podría decir que transcurrió de forma normal para Hermione, si no fuera porque no podía concentrarse en nada más de cinco minutos seguidos, y porque tenía una ligera taquicardia. Draco, en cambio, estaba calmado, pero a la vez inquieto. Sabía que en esa tarde podían cambiar muchas cosas. O no cambiar nada. Y no sabía cuál opción le aterraba más. Porque durante la hora de la comida había estado sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y había visto que ella estaba en la de Gryffindor. Tras nublársele ligeramente la vista durante un segundo, no había sentido ningún síntoma más. Eso era un paso. Pero le daba pavor pensar que, si por un casual se había curado, no la vería más por las mañanas. No la vería más _a solas,_ quería decir. Y quería hacerlo. Pero también quería verla el resto del día. No quería estar cegado.

Y, más rápido de lo que los dos hubieran deseado, llegaron las cuatro de la tarde. Los dos se encontraron en la Sala de los Menesteres, como siempre. Draco ya estaba dentro, sentado en un sillón, cuando llegó Hermione.

—Bien, parece que no me mareo demasiado. Muy bien. —En realidad no estaba bien, porque eso significaba que no volvería a verla a solas. Pero era necesaria una comprobación, por supuesto—. ¿Te parece si comprobamos, como la otra vez... los sentidos? —Una sensación le recorrió al recordar el quinto sentido que la otra vez no habían comprobado pero que él había _probado_.

—Estupendo —contestó Hermione, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal ante la expectativa de volver a tocar la piel de Draco.

Y llevaron a cabo el ritual en el mismo orden de la vez anterior, y sin siquiera decir una palabra. Hermione se acercó. Draco sintió que se le nublaba la vista ligeramente, pero se repuso. A continuación Hermione recitó una poesía épica sobre una guerra mágica de hacía dos siglos, y Draco escuchó, sin marearse. Después ella se acercó más y él inspiró aire. Merlín, cada día olía mejor.

¿Cada día sabría... mejor?

Draco extendió un brazo, y Hermione posó su mano sobre la muñeca de él. Cerca de su mano. La había rozado levemente. Y Draco no quitaba el brazo, y Hermione era incapaz de retirar la mano. Sentían una unión a través de sus pieles, un contacto cálido, electrizante. No podían, no querían que acabara.

Y tras unos eternos instantes, o quizá unas fugaces horas, Draco se levantó. Mirándola a los ojos, dijo ausente, más para sí mismo que para ella:

—Debo hacer una última comprobación...

Y se acercó a ella, aún más. Se miraron a los ojos; una mirada intensa. Penetrante. Anhelante. De ruego. Y ambos sintieron la calidez que se desprendía del cuerpo del otro. Y esa calidez era una promesa de lo que sucedería si aumentaban la superficie de contacto entre ambos. Y las miradas lo pedían a gritos, y los cuerpos lo exigían sin piedad de sus pobres y torturadas mentes. Y el dilema de Draco acabó, y acortó la distancia que los separaba. La rodeó con sus brazos.

Y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Y así pasaron unas eternas horas, o quizá unos fugaces instantes. Sintiendo al otro. Olvidando el anhelo.

Pero Draco no olvidaba su anhelo. No podía. Le quedaba todavía una comprobación que realizar.

—Debo comprobar...

Y la separó lo suficiente para poder llegar a sus labios. Cerró los ojos. El instante previo fue el más intenso que había vivido en su vida. Y finalmente los rozó con los suyos, y las piernas le flaquearon.

Dulce. Más dulce que la miel. Y siguió rozándolos apenas, sintiendo el aliento de ella en su boca, y ella sintiendo el de él. Muriendo por un beso. Y ella unió su boca más a la de él. Y ya no se rozaban, se besaban. El contacto, la piel, la sensación de los labios del otro. Inigualable.

_¿Cuánto duró? Ni aun entonces  
pude saberlo;  
sólo se que no se oía  
más que el aliento,  
que apresurado escapaba  
del labio seco.  
Sólo sé que nos volvimos  
los dos a un tiempo  
y nuestros ojos se hallaron  
y sonó un beso._

_(Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.)_

Cuando se separaron, Draco susurró:

—Creo que ya estoy curado.

—Gracias a Merlín —contestó Hermione, con voz aliviada. Y Draco supo que no era solo por el hecho de que se hubiera curado, y que lo que acababa de suceder tenía mucho que ver.

—No, gracias a Sthendhal.

--

Porfi, sean buenos y dejen review Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
